The present invention generally relates to a releasing composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a releasing composition suitable for use in a thermal transfer recording medium, such as an ink ribbon.
In general, a thermal transfer recording medium often has such a structure that a releasing layer and an ink layer are formed consecutively on a polyester film, and with the thermal transfer recording medium, the releasing layer and the ink layer are transferred on a surface of a sheet by utilizing heat of a thermal head provided in a printer.
In a printed matter thus obtained through transfer, the ink layer is protected with the releasing layer formed on the ink layer.
In recent years, the thermal transfer recording medium of this kind is demanded to have high abrasion resistance after transfer.
In order to fulfill the demand, an acrylic resin having particles, for example, of polyethylene (PE), polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), wax or silicone, dispersed therein has been proposed as a material for the releasing layer.
However, sufficient abrasion resistance cannot be obtained by the conventional technique.